


Professor Please

by LokiHutchersonMellark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Collage, Desk Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiHutchersonMellark/pseuds/LokiHutchersonMellark
Summary: Rey can't stop thinking about her Professor and gets terrible grades because of it. When she confronts Professor Solo about her grades she gets more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 178





	Professor Please

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this tweet!  
> https://twitter.com/KyloRen07/status/1194623140346945537
> 
> Make sure to check out her writing as well. She's got some pretty good stuff!

Rey drops her books on the desk with a heavy sigh before plopping down in her chair. Every day she dreads coming to her history class. It’s taught by the toughest professor she’s ever had, Ben Solo. 

She has, at the very lowest a B, in all her classes except this one. This one she’s struggling by with a D. 

It has everyone she knows perplexed. She works hard for her grades and never half-asses her assignments or work. What makes this class so different? 

It’s not hard by any means. She can see where some people would struggle but it’s mostly memorizing dates and writing a few papers. 

For her, it’s something far different, something that she won’t admit to even her friends. 

Every day she comes to class thinking that this’ll be the day where she doesn’t get lost in thought over her asshole professor. Whether it’s him not wearing a damn suit or him bending her over his desk, the thought controls her brain all through class. 

It especially doesn’t help when he instructs her to stay after class to scold her. His words typically go in one year and out the other because she’s too busy trying not to moan at his voice yelling at her. 

He’s hot as hell as is, but when he’s pissed it’s on a whole new level. 

There isn’t a single thing about him that she doesn’t find sexy. From the way he walks, his medium length, thick black hair that reaches just past the top of his ears but is always well groomed, his voice, the way he always dresses in suits, and everything else in between. 

She knows he’s really shy and kind outside of class but by the way he flips out on her sometimes, you couldn’t tell. It’s always just her, too. Never has she seen him deliberately call out other students to stay after class. If he does he approaches them directly, not call their name out when class is dismissed. And he never yells at them like he does to her. 

Maybe he hates her but part of her likes to think he likes to spend extra time with her. 

Today marks the end of the semester and nothing has changed. They turned in their papers last week so it’s no surprise when he calls her out and announces he needs to speak with her after class. 

“What’s this about?” she asks approaching cautiously, pulling her bag up farther on her shoulder. 

“Your paper,” he says plainly, tidying up his desk. 

“And what about it?” she replies, skeptically. She worked hard on it from the moment he announced the final project. It was one of the few things didn’t procrastinate on. 

“Did you even try on it?” he asks looking at her, dumbfounded. 

“I worked for weeks on it!” she exclaims, offended. 

“You did?” he asks in surprise as he turns in his chair to face her. Her eyes go directly to his crotch since he has to nerve to sit with his legs spread open. 

“Yes!” she says prying her eyes away. 

“Really? I couldn’t tell by the disgraceful work you turned in,” he says coldy, his voice rising slightly in anger as he stands to her feet. Air blows out his nose as he scoffs, a smile on his face. 

“How was it bad? I fact checked everything and read over it for errors at least a hundred times,” Rey glares up at him since he is considerably taller than her. 

“I found multiple grammatical errors for starters. While you did fact check, you got multiple dates wrong. It was supposed to be about which president was most influential in your eyes. I didn’t catch much of your opinion, just facts strewn together poorly,” he says bitterly. 

“So, how bad a grade did I get?” she sighs in defeat. She’s never right when it comes to him. 

“A D, leaving your overall grade at a C- for the semester,” he says shaking his head. 

She wishes he’d give her a different kind of D but she just rolls her eyes. 

“I don’t understand how your work is so poor in this class. I’ve done some digging to find out how well your work is in other classes; It doesn’t even compare. I’m baffled by why this class poses such a challenge or is different.” 

She just shrugs in response. It’s whatever. There’s nothing she can do to change her final grade except beg with probably no avail. At this point she’d be willing to do anything to get her grade raised. If he’d let her, she’d suck his dick. That’s all she can think of when he’s standing in front of her like this. She could sink down to her knees right now and let him look down on her from that angle. 

“Rey!” his voice commands, snapping her out of her wet fantasies. 

“I don’t know either!” she rushes in response. 

“You better figure it out next semester,” he says looking at her skeptically. 

“I will. Is there anything I can do to improve my grade for this semester?” she sighs. 

“No. You should’ve asked about that a long time ago,” he says. 

“Are you sure I can’t do something else? Maybe I could,” 

“I said no!” he interrupts abruptly. “You should’ve put more effort into your work instead of putting in minimal. The time for ‘extra credit’ is long past due,” he scolds before sitting back down in his chair. 

She watches as he runs a hand through his hair after he turns back towards his desk. 

“You can go.” 

“No. There’s gotta be something I can do. Anything,” Rey pleads walking in front of his desk so he’ll actually look at her. 

“There’s not. You are dismissed,” he says making marks on someone’s paper. 

“No!” she replies angrily slamming her hands down on his desk. His pen stops as he moves only his eyes to look up at her. 

“You treat every other student, but me, with respect and dignity. You never call them out at the end or class or if they bombed an assignment you gave them an opportunity to improve their grade. What makes me so different?” she yells in frustration, calling him out. 

He sighs In annoyance as he sets his pen down. He glares at her as he sits back in his chair, his arms crossed. 

“Are you going to say something?” she asks after he doesn’t respond. 

“You can go,” he says angrily. 

“Not till I get an answer,” she glares back at him. 

He rolls his eyes before standing to his feet. She swallows hard as he walks over to her, his arms remaining crossed. 

“I don’t have to,” he hisses leaning in towards her. Then without warning his lips are on hers. 

When he pulls away she has to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. 

“Get it?” he asks standing back up. 

“Can I get extra credit by sucking your dick?” she asks grabbing him by his neck tie and pulling him back in. 

“Can I fuck you?” he counters with his lips on hers. 

“On your desk?” she adds, not quite sure she’s awake. 

“Done,” he agrees as her hands quickly undo his belt and unbutton his pants. Then she’s sinking down to her knees in front of him, yanking his pants down. It’s even better than what she imagined. 

He’s already hard in anticipation. 

“I can’t tell you how many times I've thought of doing this when you were yelling at me,” she sighs taking him in her hand. 

“I wish you would’ve,” he mumbles with his hands running through her hair. A long moan escapes his throat as her tongue traces his tip then her lips close around him, sucking on his tip. Then she takes him as far as she can. She always figured he’d have a huge cock but she definitely underestimated it. 

“Why didn’t you just ask?” she breathes releasing him. 

“It’s inappropriate for me to have relations with my students,” he replies. 

“Guess I should’ve asked why you were an ass sooner,” she shrugs as her hand pumps at his base. Then she’s taking him back into her mouth. 

“Thought you’d take the hint sooner,” he moans guiding her head as it bobs up and down his shaft. Each time she pulls off of him her hand slides up, replacing her mouth. Then it moves back down as she takes him in again. 

She doesn’t get to respond right away as he pushes himself back into her mouth when she goes to take a breath. Her eyes look at his as she nods for him to please do it. 

Her hands find themselves grabbing his thighs as she lets him thrust shallowly into her mouth. His fingers dig into her hair as he holds her head still. 

“People aren’t normally an ass to someone they find attractive,” she gasps when he finally lets her breathe. She knew there was a reason he treated her completely different. 

“Figured it’d give me an excuse to spend time with you,” he responds plainly as she takes him back in her mouth. This time she takes him all the way to his base before he starts pushing his hips again. He’s a bit rougher as he makes her take him to his base each time. 

“Fuck, your mouth,” he moans in pleasure as he holds her head close to his stomach, bending over her slightly. Her tongue licks at his balls as she gags on his cock. 

Extra credit has never been so fun. Part of her still doesn’t believe his cock is in her mouth. 

He’s right, they’re not supposed to be doing this or having thoughts about it. 

She gasps for air as he pulls himself out of her mouth, again. Then her hand is pumping at his cock. He’s slick from her saliva and his pre cum. She can tell she’s already bringing him close. Her lips close around him again as he slips off his suit jacket and tosses it over onto his chair. 

When she releases him his hand caresses her face as he leans down and kisses her. His tongue dips greedily into her mouth as he leads her back to her feet. 

“Desk,” he commands pulling away. 

She doesn’t utter a word as she does what he says. As he makes his way to her he slips his shoes and pants off all the way. When he gets to her, he grabs her by her hips and brings her close to him. 

“If I do something you don’t like, say something,” he sighs huskily, his eyes staring at her lips. 

“Oh you’re more than fine,” she sighs grabbing his face and leading his lips to hers. 

“I couldn’t stop thinking of you since I saw you in class,” he mumbles around their tongues. 

“Me too. I could never pay attention in class because I was always thinking of you,” she replies. 

“Is that why your grades suck?” he questions. 

“Mhmm,” she sighs as he unbuttons her jeans. He chuckles as he pulls away from her and slips her pants and shoes off. They get discarded somewhere along with his clothes. 

As he stands up she grabs him by his neck tie again and pulls him with her as she lays back on his desk. They laugh as he catches himself, his hands landing next to her sides. A gasp escapes her mouth as he adjusts himself to grind his hips slowly against hers. 

Then he brings a hand up to lick his fingers before straightening up slightly. Their eyes never leave the others as his hand finds itself between her legs. 

“Oh fuck!” she moans, her hear tilting back against the wood and papers as he plays with her clit. 

“You like that?” he teases as she pulls on his tie but he doesn’t budge. She nods as his fingers move down through her folds and find her opening. One of his fingers circle it before pushing into her. 

He snickers, feeling how wet she already is. Then he’s curling his finger hard against her walls, making her moan filthy things. His free hand comes up to loosen his tie and slip it off over his head. 

“Professor,” she moans tossing his tie somewhere. 

Then he’s unbuttoning his shirt as he slips another finger in her, hitting her spot just right. 

“Professor what?” he growls. 

“Please fuck me already!” she exclaims before he removes his fingers. His hand grips his cock before he’s slowly pushing into her. 

They both let out a gasp as she takes all of him. His hands grab her thighs to pull her closer to the edge of the desk before he starts thrusting into her. 

“Oh fuck, professor,” Rey sighs gripping the edge of the desk. 

He starts out slow but soon he’s driving deep and rough into her. Grunts escape his throat as her moans encourage him to keep going. 

Papers crumble and crunch under her as she tries desperately to keep ahold of the desk. His head casts down as he watches himself disappear into her, his hair hanging slightly in his face. She can barely believe this is really happening. 

“Always thinking of me, huh?” he taunts, not slowing his hips. “Thinking of what?” 

“You,” she says trying to catch her breath. “Fucking the shit out of me on your desk.” 

“Fuck!” he exclaims suddenly as his hips stall. He pants as pushes slower now, his pace not as deep. She sits up and throws her arms around the back of his neck before pressing her lips to his. His hands slide up her back before he’s helping her slip her shirt off. 

“Harder professor,” she pleads as it comes off. He hums his approval as his hands find her sides and his hips start thrusting hard into again. 

“Oh, yes!” she yells in pleasure, one had grabbing the fabric on his back and the other bracing herself on the desk. 

“Harder?” he moans ducking her head into her boobs. 

“Harder,” she agrees. 

“Fucking shit,” he replies changing his rhythm. She moans loudly as he snaps his hips hard, his cock seeming to reach even deeper into her. Then he pulls out slowly before doing it over and over again. 

“Never...paying...attention...in class,” he mumbles with each thrust before pulling out of her. She gasps at the sudden loss of him, missing the full feeling of him instantly. 

“That deserves punishment, not extra credit,” he breathes escaping her grasp. 

On instinct, she stands up to follow him. 

“Turn around.” 

She does what he asks and he walks up behind her after, finally, taking off his dress shirt. He undoes her bra before his arms circle around her waist. After he unclips her bra she finishes taking it off as he presses his cock against her ass. 

“Beautiful,” he murmurs leaving kisses across her shoulders, his hot breath flowing down her back. 

Her hand comes up to reach for the back of his head as he works his way up her neck until their lips meet. Then it caresses his face. 

One of his hands snakes down her body to find her clit again. She whimpers at his touch as he moves to push himself back into her. 

“Oh, Rey,” he sighs into her ear as he does and his hand returns to her clit. 

“Oh, Professor,” she sighs in response, her hand sliding back to the back of his head. She finds a fistful of his hair as he moves slowly in her. 

“Ben,” he corrects, his tongue licking the skin behind her ear before sucking it into his mouth. 

“Ben,” she hums in content, happy he wants her to call him that. “Hard Ben, Please.” 

He releases her skin with a pop before he drags his nose over her shoulder and his hand leaves her clit. Slowly, both his hands slide to her hips before pushing her thighs against the desk. Then one sneaks up her back before pushing her down to bend over the desk. 

She pushes all his papers and some other things off his desk in the process. There’s a loud crash as his coffee cup crashes to the floor. His fingers curl around her shoulder as he starts thrusting hard and fast into her, his other gripping her side. 

Again, her hands find the edge of his desk to hold on for dear life. 

“Is this what you’re always dreaming about in class?” he eggs on. "Me fucking you...just like this?” 

“Everyday,” she admits. 

“Everyday?” he asks. 

“I can never concentrate. Oh, god. Ben, Im gonna cum!” she moans as he pushes her close. 

“Then cum,” he encourages. “If it’s your fantasy to cum on my cock.” 

“It is, It is!” she exclaims seconds before her walls clench around him. 

“Oh god, yes!” he moans reaching around to rub her clit. His tempo doesn’t slow as she comes undone due to him. Then he’s pulling out of her, his hand pumping fast at his cock before he shoots his load onto her back. 

“Oh fuck, Ben!” Rey moans watching him and feeling his hot cum land on her back. Then he’s grabbing her and pulling her back to a standing position, her back against his chest. His lips find hers as their tongues meet. 

“I’ll change your overall grade to a B,” he sighs into her mouth. 

That was the best extra credit she’s ever received.


End file.
